Where's the Fire?
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: With nothing interesting happening in The World That Never Was, Axel decides to do something about it to relieve his boredom.
1. Where's the Fire?

Yes, another new story. Not the one I was going to put up, but I wasn't sure if this would fit anywhere in my other stories, so yeah. Mostly just Axel finding a way to amuse himself when he has nothing better to do. No idea where this came from, but it was amusing to type. So, hopefully it is amusing to read. And I rated it T, just because I felt like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a slow day in the World That Never Was. Xemnas had decided to allow a day of rest before getting back to work. Most of the organization members decided to use it to catch up on their sleep. Others were tricked into playing card games with Luxord.

Axel was just plain bored. He watched Vexen, Roxas and Demyx talking each other while resting on chairs. Boring. Nearby, Marluxia and Larxene were discussing something seemingly important, but kept being interrupted by Xigbar. Boring.

Axel sighed. He was very bored. He wanted to _do_ something…Axel suddenly grinned mischievously. He had an idea.

---

Roxas slumped in his chair. "Hey…does it feel hotter in here, or is it just me?" He was tiring of the conversation, and _really_ wanted a sea-salt ice cream.

Demyx glanced around. "Now that you mention it…yeah." The castle couldn't just suddenly get warmer...could it?

"..." Roxas was staring off into space. _'Maybe a few sea-salt ice creams...and something to drink...maybe get someone to go with me to a beach...'_

Vexen looked around, until he spotted Axel approaching them all, swaggering (Larxene, Marluxia and Xigbar had fallen silent).

"Hey." Axel said with a cool smile.

"It's getting hotter in here." Vexen commented, eyeing Axel suspiciously. It _had_ to be Axel making the temperature rise. What was he thinking?

"Is there a fire?" Demyx asked. He glanced around.

"Where's the fire?" Roxas asked, beginning to panic. He wouldn't get any ice cream if the castle burned down...the ice cream would melt!

Axel broke into a giant grin. Allowing some flames to spark around him, Axel struck a pose and indicated himself with some more flames. "Right here! I'm hot!" He continued to grin, taking in the others reactions.

Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar were laughing, Marluxia looked irritated, and Larxene didn't seem to know what to think. Axel continued to grin. He should really do this more often.

Axel turned his attention to Vexen, who was massaging his temples. "What's wrong Vexy? Am I too hot to handle? Or are you... not cool enough to stand my brilliance in the spotlight?" Axel laughed at his own joke, while also dodging to the side as Vexen sent some very large and meanacing icicles his way. Immediately, the room dropped back down to normal temperature.

Vexen was glaring at Axel. "If you want to be useful, why don't you light some of the fireplaces in the castle?"

"Yeah...right." Axel responded in a sarcastic voice, but began to walk towards a door anyway. He halted suddenly, spinning about and striking another pose. Before he fled the room, Axel sent an enormous fireball in Vexen's direction, alternately laughing and singing a song.

Demyx leaned over to whisper to Roxas. "Hw long do you think until Vexen forgets about this?"

Roxas watched Vexen rush out of the room, singed and furious, to chase after the laughing Axel. "I don't know…"

There was an explosion and a furious curse.

Xigbar came over grinning, apparently having heard the question. "I'd give it a week, at the least."

Later in the day, Xemnas sent Vexen off on a mission in attempts to get the castle quiet.

Axel watched in amusement as a furious Vexen left the castle. He really should do that more often. Maybe he should bother Saix the next time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'd appreciate some reviews to let me know if this was any good. I think this may be a one-shot, unless people think I should continue it or something.

So...thanks for reading and/or reviewing!

And yes, some of you may think I'm an evil, horrible person or something for not updating other stories that I have. I _am_ getting to them, but sometimes, if a story that hasn't been updated for over two and a half weeks, it usually means that I'm waiting for an idea to hit me over the head so that I can type a new chapter.


	2. Can't see me

Thanks for the reviews! I suppose I'll continue this, since it was kind of amusing. I probably won't update this as often, since I'll need to think of more ideas, but I had a chapter that I didn't know where to put, so I thought it would fit with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was, Zexion's private stash of flavored coffee. _'A little bit of this...then that...' _Quiet laughter could be heard as someone sprinkled a few little packets of tasteless powder that had been found hidden away in Vexen's laboratory. They all had 'still in progress' stamped on them, but oh well. The next day would be worth it once Zexion had a cup of coffee.

---

It was early in the morning in the World that Never Was, and Saix need his coffee. _Now_. Otherwise, some unfortunate soul was going to feel his wrath (As Xigbar and Axel had found out one morning-they never were in the kitchen at dawn again). After pouring a cup of coffee, Saix settled down in a chair to enjoy it.

It was nice to have the kitchen to himself, because he could think of what he had to do that day without any annoying interruptions. A few uneventful minutes passed, before something happened. It happened just as Saix had remembered that Xemnas had wanted him to go on a mission today.

Zexion snuck into the kitchen, his visible eye shifting back and forth. This didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, until The Cloaked Schemer dove behind a counter upon seeing Saix. He peered over the counter, staring at Saix. Zexion waved his hands over the counter at Saix with a flourish, saying in mysterious voice. "You don't see me…you're imagining things…" Ducking out of sight, Zexion snuck over to the refrigerator, before standing up and opening it.

Saix blinked in confusion. Was Zexion all right? Or had he gotten into one of Vexen's potions? Saix watched as Zexion took out a glass of milk and snuck back over to the counter, where a jar of cookies were. "Zexion?"

Zexion waved his hands again, fingers wiggling in Saix's direction. "You don't see me." Then, he began to enjoy his milk and cookies, glancing over every once and awhile at Saix, as though amazed that Saix could see him. Once Zexion was finished eating, he waved his hands at Saix again, before sneaking out of the kitchen, and going who knows where.

Saix took a large gulp from his coffee, before setting the cup down and rubbing his forehead. It was too early in the morning to be thinking.

---

Minutes later…

Axel and Roxas were wandering the halls, trying to figure out what to do since they were bored. The two stopped walking for a moment as they saw Zexion sneaking along, staying very close to a white wall.

Grinning inwardly, Axel pretended not to know what had happened to the Cloaked Schemer. Though it seemed that the packets from Vexen's lab worked. "Hey! Zexion! What are you doing?" Axel called.

Zexion froze, then glanced around quickly. As he was doing this, Axel and Roxas drew nearer. "Zexion?" Roxas asked.

Zexion looked at them suspiciously. "You can't see me." He stated.

" 'Course we can Zexy, you're right here." Axel replied. He and Roxas exchanged glances. Axel was trying very hard not to laugh.

Zexion came up close to Axel, so that he was staring at him, inches away. Then, Zexion waved his hands a little. "You…don't see…me."

Axel exchanged an amused look with Roxas. He decided to play along with Zexion, since he had been the one that slipped the packets in his coffee ground stock the night before. "Did you see where Zexion went? I can't see him…"

Roxas shrugged, deciding to go with the flow. "I don't know, let's go look for him."

Axel and Roxas walked off, leaving behind a gleeful Zexion, who wandered off. Axel, when Zexion was out of view, burst into laughter, drawing a concerned look from Roxas.

---

Throughout the day, Zexion ran into a few other organization members, but kept pretending that no one could see him.

Xemnas and Saix finally managed to corner Zexion in a lounge in the evening.

"Vexen tells us that you drank some tainted coffee. From some research he has on the substance, apparently it makes you think that you're invisible." Xemnas ignored Zexion's attempts to get away, since Saix had managed to grab him.

"You _can't_ see me." Zexion insisted.

"Then how am I holding onto you?" Saix asked.

Xemnas cast a nervous glance at Saix. He could tell by the others' tones that Saix was barely holding onto his sanity by having to deal with a muddled Zexion.

Unfortunatly, Zexion didn't know that, and was currently prodding The Luna Diviner in the ribs. "Let go! You're not supposed to see me."

Xemnas took a step back as Saix launched Zexion in the air and onto a nearby couch. Behind Xemnas, Axel was aiming a water ballon at Saix. Sure that he was aiming right, Axel lobbed the ballon at Saix, where it hit the berserker on the head. Axel quickly ducked behind a chair, waiting for Saix to blow up.

Unfortunately, Zexion had gotten up and was standing in the spot where the water ballon had come from, when Saix turned to see who had dared hit him.

All Saix saw was a grinning Zexion who kept saying that no one could see him. Saix lost his sanity then, and, summoning his claymore, chased Zexion around the room.

Xemnas tried to intervene, but that only made Saix attck him instead.

A half hour later...

Saix glanced around the ruined room. "What happened here?" He wondered aloud. Saix spotted a weary Xemnas slumped on the couch. "Xemnas...?"

Xemnas cast Saix a tired look, but didn't say anything. He was watching Zexion prance around, singing and laughing, before he ran through a portal. With a deep breath, Xemnas glanced up at Saix again. "Find out who put stuff into Zexion's coffee."

Saix nodded in acknowledgement, before turning and walking through another portal.

Axel was neaby, rubbing his hands together gleefully. If this went as planned, then...

---

A few hours passed before Zexion went back to normal, and couldn't remember what he had done that day. He immediately blamed Vexen, and ran off through another portal to complain to the Chilly Academic.

The next day...

"I had said earlier that there was only going to be one day for a break, but I've decided to make it two weeks. So, until then, you're free to do what you like." Xemnas announced in the meeting room. Seeing several others' expressions, he added. "Anything so long as it doesn't involve destroying the castle or terrorizing other members. Do I make myself clear?"

After hearing 'yes' from the others, Xemnas said. "You're dismissed." Then, he turned to Saix, who had remained behind. "Keep an eye on Axel." Once Saix was gone, Xemnas also left the area, with an assumption that Axel had somethnig to do with Zexion's behavior the day before.

---

Axel and Roxas were hanging out in the kitchen, eating sea-salt ice cream after the meeting.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hmm?"

"Want to go bother someone?"

Roxas glanced up at Axel silently. "As in a prank? Didn't you hear Xemnas?"

Axel grinned, before putting on a solemn face "He said not to terrorize others. But some innocent pranking and pestering doesn't count as that, does it?"

Roxas sighed. "I don't know...why would you want to?"

"Because I'm bored. Come on, what do you say?"

Roxas eyed Axel doubtfully, shaking his head. "You do them on your own then. Too many times I got beaten up for helping you."

Axel pouted at him, but Roxas refused to change his mind. Thinking quickly, Axel asked. "How about you get supplies for me and spy on others? That way you'll just be in the background while I do everything else."

Roxas sighed again. "...Fine, but if I'm ever caught, I'm telling them that it was all your idea."

"All right! Let's go!" Axel announced, jummping up. He left the kitchen, with Roxas following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was a longer chapter. Yeah, review if you like and let me know what you thought of it or leave some kind of comment. This'll be updated as I think of new ideas for chapters, unless someone else wants to give me an idea or prompt.

So, until next time, thanks for reading and/or reviewing.


	3. Lunar Madness

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it. I actually _updated_ this (has it really been over a month?). Anyway, this just decided to randomly spring up so here it is. It was amusing to type.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steams of light shown forth from Kingdom Hearts, filling the room with a pale glow.

Saix was gazing up at the heart-shaped moon, silently serenading it. Occasionally, he'd speak aloud to it, but not as much as Xemnas. Mostly, Saix appreciated the beautiful sight.

There was a slight knock on the door.

"What is it?" Saix asked calmly, his eyes never leaving Kingdom Hearts.

"Xemnas has a mission for you." Came Xaldin's voice. Then there was a sound of footsteps retreating.

With a drawn out sigh, Saix left the room via portal.

Within five minutes, Saix was walking along a narrow path, his mission to destroy some troublesome heartless. Saix grasped his claymore as he saw heartless approaching him. He gave an evil grin, and absorbed some moonlight. These heartless were an easy task for him.

---

While Saix was gone, a grinning Axel snuck into the Luna Diviner's room. He glanced around gleefully. This would be perfect, and Saix would blame someone else. Ah, sweet revenge, and Xemans couldn't punish him if he didn't know who was _really_ responsible. Unless the wrongfully accused figured it out.

Axel shrugged. He'd worry about that later. Axel set down a box and with an evil grin (slightly resembling Saix's) began to take things out of it. Roxas didn't know what he was missing.

---

Roxas yawned widely as he stared off into space in the library. It was nice to have a few days off, but he wouldn't be getting much free time if Axel wanted him to spy and get props for pranks to relieve his boredom. Roxas ran a hand over his face, sighing. He still couldn't believe what Axel was going to do to Saix's room. But, it was Axel's fault if anything went wrong. He had promised not to get him involved in anything.

Suddenly Roxas wasn't feeling too good, and decided to hide out in his room until Saix got over what had been done to his room.

---

An hour later, Saix was back in his room, staring out at Kingdom Hearts again, acting as though he hadn't just destroyed a lot of heartless recently. But something seemed...off. Saix couldn't see why though. Everything had gone very smoothly, so the feeling wasn't about the mission...

Saix turned, and suddenly came face to face with a creepy looking doll that seemed to be smiling innocently at him. "What the?" Why was there a _doll_ in his room? It hadn't been there before. Saix backed away to a corner of his room and looked around the whole area carefully. Every ten feet or so, in any direction, had dolls hanging down. Their clothing was ripped and stuffing was coming out of them. And they were dangling either by their feet, necks or arms.

Saix then noticed that his floor was covered in pink colored flower petals, with randomly drawn red hearts on the ground as well. The Luna Diviner thought that was the end, but no. On his bed sat an enormous doll that resembled a regular heartless, except that it looked like it had been mutilated. It was holding a sign, but Saix couldn't read it from where he was.

Saix approached the bed and read the sign.

_'Hurt me again, and I'll take your soul.'_

Saix blinked, then turned again and walked the length of his room, back towards the window. He was very, very close to snapping. Saix stared at the windows for a moment, silent. Someone had written on some of the windows.

They read: _'Saix is a psychopath. Saix tortures dolls and hangs them for fun. Saix wants to make out with Kingdom Hearts...'_

That was _it_. Saix stormed out of his room, not noticing that the white walls were covered in stuff that pretended to be blood. Saix passed Demyx on the way out, scaring the sitarist at the suddeness exit.

Demyx stood motionless for a moment, before peering into the open Luna Diviner's room. There was a long silence, before a very loud and long shriek of horror and disgust rang out. Demyx ran off along the hallway as well, telling anyone he could find that Saix tortured dolls in his room.

---

Axel was humming to himself as he lounged in a chair in the kitchen. He was pretending to read a book as Marluxia came into the room.

Marluxia gave Axel an irritable glare as he poured some coffee that happened to be there. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sent on a mission."

Axel glanced up from his book and flashed a grin at the Graceful Assassin. "Nah, but Saix was sent on one I think." He fell silent at a crash outside the kitchen. "Hmm, sounds like Saix didn't have a good time."

Marluxia was about to respond when Saix opened the doors with his claymore. Marluxia gave Saix an irritated look. "Why are you carrying that thing around? Did the heartless follow you back?" Marluxuia held still as Saix flicked the coffee cup out of his hands. It crashed to the ground nearby. Marluxia made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "What was that for? Now I need a new cup...Hey!"

Saix had suddenly grabbed Marluxia by the front of his cloak, and was just glaring. There was an uneasy silence, then. "What did you do to my room?"

"What? Why would _I_ go into _your_ room?" Marluxia was confused.

Axel flinched as Saix threw Marluxia across the room.

Marluxia landed and had summoned his scythe in time to block Saix's claymore. The two left the kitchen, fighting as they went.

A few minutes of silence went by, then Demyx dashed into the room.

"What's wrong Demyx?" Axel asked, hiding a grin.

"Saix 's torturing dolls in his room, and there's blood all over the place!" Demyx exclaimed hysterically.

"Demyx! Why are you being so loud?" Demanded Xemnas as he came into the room. He was silent as Demyx told him what he had seen in Saix's room.

"And why were you there?"

"Well...it was open, and Saix had left, looking angry." Demyx said, trailing off.

Xemnas glanced over at the kitchen entrance to find a now stoic Saix standing there, holing onto a beaten up Marluxia. "Saix?"

Saix created a portal. "Superior, would you look at what this wretch has done to my room?" He dragged Marluxia through the portal, and Xemnas followed, looking confused.

Axel glanced at Demyx, who had apparently fainted or passed out upon seeing Saix again.

"That was mean Axel."

Axel leaned backwards, and grinned upside down at Roxas. "Nobody _really_ got hurt...except for Marluxia, but he kinda deserved it."

Roxas shook his head.

Axel waved a piece of paper. "I need this stuff next. Can you get it?"

Roxas took the paper and looked it over. "Yes..."

"Great, get it to my room as soon as possible." Axel said cheerfully, getting up and walking through a portal.

Roxas shook his head. Axel was probably going to regret doing all this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, end of chapter. How did it go? Good? Bad? OK? It'll probably take awhile for the next chapter, but if I come up with one, I'll get it up as soon as possible. I'm thinking that it'll involve Xaldin. And yes, the packets from the last chapter will show up again sometime.

So, until then, thanks for reading and/or reviewing.


	4. Sticky Situation

Wow, almost a year since I updated this...Sorry to those who liked the story. Been busy updating other stories (and making new ones). Thanks for being patient. Anyway, here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

12112121212121212121121212212121212121212121222122221111212121212121212121212121112

Xaldin walked along a random white hall of the castle, and had begun to glance around. It felt as though someone were following him, yet he couldn't discern who it was or where they were. This irritated him. Xaldin entered his room and noted, with some relief, that whoever had been following him was gone. Although it didn't really matter to him. He could always just run whoever it was through with a lance and take them to Xemnas.

Xaldin lay down gratefully in bed, not bothering to change clothing. The mission he had been on had been a tiring one, and it didin't help that Vexen had been sent along with him. Which had meant that he had to endure Vexen's complaining about being sent on a mission, as well as insisting on taking notes. Xaldin closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, not hearing the faint laughter coming from underneath his bed.

121

Roxas was in the lounge area of the castle, reading some book he had found on the floor on the way there. Having nothing to do that night, he didn't know what else to do than read. He mostly ignored Zexion as he entered the room as well and took a seat on a chair nearest the fire.

There was an akward silence in which Roxas noticed that the Cloaked Schemer's gaze was lingering on him. A few minutes went by before Roxas looked up from his book and asked, "What is it?"

Zexion was silent for a moment, before speaking, "Have you seen Axel today?"

"Er...earlier in the day, yeah...why?"

"When you handed him that bag?"

Roxas gulped and turned his gaze down. Why the heck was Zexion so sharp? "Uh, yes, that was when I saw him today." Dammit. He better not get in trouble for whatever Axel was doing. Roxas stood up with his book and headed for his room. He didn't feel so bored anymore and decided that he should get some sleep. He had a feeling he'd need it.

Zexion watched him go, before opening his own book and pursing a current chapter he had been reading. Whatever Axel was up to, he mused, Roxas didn't want to have anything to do with it.

Interesting.

121

The next morning...

Something was off today. Xaldin knew it was. He just couldn't place his finger on the culprit yet. The problem may have been that he had woken up with sticky, gooey stuff all over his hair. Xaldin frowned as he exited his room, his hair still slightly damp. He had had to spend the last hour cleaning his hair of the sticky substance, which he had figured out was a mixture of honey, peanut butter and jelly.

Xaldin headed down some stairs towards the kitchen. Whoever had done this to him would pay. Xaldin paused as he passed a mirror, before turning back and starring at his reflection in horror.

Someone had shaved off his left sideburn.

Yes, someone was definately going to pay for this.

121

The kitchen wasn't very active yet, being early in the morning and all. Roxas was sitting at a table swirling a glass of orange juice, casting wary glances around. He stopped when Demyx cast him a concerned look.

Roxas stared at the glass cup. He had gotten the supplies to Axel, but didn't know what the Flurry of Dancing Flames was going to do with them. And what was worse was that Zexion had seen him hand the bag to Axel. What was he going to do with a razor and jelly mixed with honey and peanut butter?

Xaldin entered the kitchen and went to grab a glass of water, missing Roxas' horrified expression.

Roxas fixed his gaze firmly on his orange juice. Holy nothingness! Axel was insane! Why would he have done that to Xaldin? Sure, it was true that he didn't go berserk like Saix, but after the doll incident with the Luna Diviner, Roxas had assumed that Axel wouldn't do anything dumb like this.

Xaldin sat down at the kitchen tale, frowning slightly at Demyx and Roxas' reactions to his appearance. Demyx was looking surprised and sympathetic, but Roxas wasn't looking at him and was looking freaked out about something. That was odd.

Before Xaldin could make any sense of what that could have meant, Axel waltzed into the kitchen and let out a loud whoop of surprise at Xaldin.

"Damn man! What the heck happened to you? Have a rough night?" Axel grinned and winked at the Whirlwind Lancer.

Roxas and Demyx hid under the table as Xaldin called forth his weapons, glaring daggers at the annoying, grinning pyro.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"I dunno. What do you think?"

STAB

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming those! You almost hit me down there!"

"That's the idea! Hold still!"

"Wah! Roxas! Help me!"

Roxas took a sip of his orange juice and watched as Axel was chased around the kitchen. He wasn't going to get in Xaldin's way when he was like this.

Axel darted out of the kitchen, followed closely by a furious Xaldin. Both ran past Zexion, who was holding a cup of coffee and a book. He watched the two take off up a flight of stairs, before shaking his head and entering the kitchen.

Seeing the empty kitchen, Zexion shook his head, "You can come out now. They went upstairs." Zexion took a seat as Demyx and Roxas got out from under the safety of the table. "Axel was blamed, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he didn't even try to deny it, " Demyx commented.

Roxas shook his head. His best friend could be an idiot sometimes.

Zexion looked at Roxas, "You didn't help him this time?"

"No, I just gave him the supplies. After what happened with Saix, I didn't want to be getting caught doing anything stupid." Roxas commented.

"I see." Zexion stated.

"Is the Superior here?" Demyx asked after hearing a particularly loud crash a few floors above.

"Yes, he is. He'll show up when things get out of hand..." Zexion drifted off and turned his attention to his book and coffee.

"Well, at least he didn't do anything big, like last time." Roxas commented.

Zexion smirked ever so slightly as he turned a page.

"What's so funny Zexion?" Demyx wondered.

"...It's nothing..." Zexion deadpanned.

Roxas frowned, not really convinced with the Cloaked Schemer's answer.

Zexion smiled inwardly. Oh, if they only knew. He had passed Number Three's room on his way to the kitchen, and had found that Axel had decorated the room's walls with the honey mixture and had plasted clothing and books onto it. Not only that, he had dumped out the dresser drawers and threw some boxers on the ceiling for good measure. Xaldin would be pissed when he found out and would more than likely skewer Axel.

Another loud crash rang out, accompanied by shrieks, angry yelling, and loud screams to stop.

Zexion smirked again. Xemnas would be included if he didn't clear off and leave Xaldin to punish Axel.

"Zexion...you're scaring us. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Demyx questioned.

"I'm quite fine, don't worry about it."

Today would be interesting it seemed. Would Axel manage to avoid injury this time?

121

And that's as far as I got, so the next chapter will be a conclusion to this one, and then I'll have to see when another idea comes strolling around before I update again.

So, until next time, thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
